


Мальчишки

by GrittyWesterns, Stochastic



Category: Historical RPF, History - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Historical
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrittyWesterns/pseuds/GrittyWesterns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гражданская война(1861-1865). 23 августа 1863 года партизаны-конфедераты пришли в Лоуренс жечь и убивать.<br/>(Написано для WTF Gritty Westerns 2016)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мальчишки

Когда Билу Андерсону было десять, его поймали на воровстве. Отец высек его на глазах у сестры. Она плакала, шмыгала носом и перекатывала за щекой украденный им леденец. Индеец из лакрицы на палочке. С каждым ударом розги Билл представлял, как индейцу откусывают пальцы, локти, плечи, ноги, голову, разрывают его пополам, дробят на мелкие кусочки, пока он не превращается в пыль, оседая на языке и зубах сладким отвратительным налетом.

С тех пор Билл Андерсон ненавидел мальчишек. Их действия всегда бессмысленны, не приносят ничего кроме боли и неприятного сладковатого осадка. Он кривился каждый раз, будто по-прежнему чувствовал на языке липкую лакричную пыль, когда к нему в отряд приходил очередной мальчишка. Все они рассказывали похожие истории. Янки разрушили их ферму, сожгли дом, угнали скот, избили или убили брата или отца, убили или изнасиловали мать или сестру. Все это Андерсон слышал десятки раз. Мальчишки мечтали о мести, но на деле постоянно хвастались, спорили, соревновались в стрельбе, верховой езде, умение разводить костер на отсыревших листьях, читать следы, находить дорогу по звездам. Мальчишки восхищались скаковыми лошадьми, писали влюбленные письма девушкам и покупали леденцы шлюхам. 

Леденец прилип к сапогу Андерсона, когда он узнал о смерти сестры. Янки заперли ее и подожгли дом. 

Злость и ненависть лакрицей скрипели на зубах. Андерсон ненавидел мальчишек. Больше их бессмысленных действий и глупой инициативы, он ненавидел их испуг и слезы, когда их, как безмозглых щенков в лужу, тыкали лицом в их ошибки.  
Андерсон был уверен, мальчишки годятся только для одного. Из них получаются отличные примеры для подражания.  
Рассвело три часа назад, но над Лоуренсом тучи закрыли солнце. Андерсон сплюнул мерзкую, липкую слюну и спрыгнул на землю. 

— Снимите его.

Бородач в рванной рубашке разрубил веревку. Джесси упал на землю. Он раздет, у него вывернуты плечи, исполосована плетьми спина и разбиты губы. Сколько янки с ним развлекались?

— Я проберусь в Лоуренс, прокрадусь мимо солдат и убью сенатора Лейна, — хвастался Джесси за ужином.

По подсчетам Билла Андерсона мальчишка свалил из лагеря после полуночи.

Чтобы привести Джесси в чувство, Андерсон приказал вылить на него ведро воды. Джесси вскрикнул, подтянул к груди колени и закрыл голову руками, ожидая новых побоев. Его брат, Фрэнк, что-то закричал за спиной Андерсона. Пытался успокоить, утешить? Но подходить ближе и путаться у командира под ногами Фрэнк не рискнул. 

Билл Андерсон опустился около Джесси на колени, вправил ему плечо и вложил револьвер в дрожащую руку. У Джесси был испуганный и пьяный от боли взгляд. Он плохо понимал, что происходит. Но это не имело значения. Андерсон знал — другие все отлично понимают и видят. От Джесси требуется просто показать им пример. 

Для этого тоже не много нужно. Андерсон едва-едва выкрутил ему ухо, и Джесси начал палить. Он не видел куда стреляет. Слепо жал на курок, пока не закончились патроны. Пули летели в горожан собравшихся на площади. Первым упал мальчишка лет десяти. Высокий фермер попытался закрыть лицо руками, но свинец пробил защиту. Где-то закричала женщина. Пули впивались в спины разбегающихся людей.

Андерсон посмотрел на свой отряд и кивнул, спуская мальчишек с цепи. По его сигналу Фрэнк Джеймс бросил бутылку с зажигательной смесью в ближайший дом. Остальные вскинули винтовки.


End file.
